powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: David Edra
Name: David Edra Aliases: The Cosmic Tinkerer, God of Science, The Mad God, (various alias for different personas), The Rogue Illuminatus Quis Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Occupations: Omniologist, Former Illuminatus Quis, Cosmic Tinkerer Powers: Transcendent Science (Data Warping, Mathematics Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Meta Matter Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Power Warping, Advanced Technology) Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence (Causality Perception, Hypercognition, Panmnesia, Hyper Mind), Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology (Psionic Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Chronolock, Omnikinesis , Self-Subatomic Manipulation) Motto: "Knowledge is the impetus of evolution" Quote(s): Archetypes: Mad Scientist, Omnidisciplinary Scientist, The Sociopath, Pragmatic Villainy, Sufficiently Advanced Human, Cosmic Entity, A God Am I Origin Story Pre-Time Warping: David Edra was born in 1987 to a rich family in Hartfield City, Virginia. His parents were Michelle and Charles Edra, two world renowned scientists. As a small child, his genius shined through, impressing even his parents and his teachers. As a result, he skipped grades constantly. However, he had a hard time making friends because of it. Unbeknownst to his parents, he started showing signs of sociopathy, tormenting small insects and animals by dissecting them to figure out what made him tick. He also had trouble forming long-term attachments with others, but that could also be attributed to his lack of social skills. He was also bullied constantly during his school years; around this time, metahumans, humans with superpowers, began to crop up. By the time he was in high school, he ability to see lines of causality manifested, causing him a great deal of trouble and draining on his sanity quite a bit. However, he eventually got it under control and can turn the ability on and off at will. Using this ability, he planned out the murder of two bullies who harassed him everyday and executed this plan flawlessly, never being suspected. By the time he was 14, he graduated from high school At the university, David took classes in all possible fields of science at the time.Once he graduated as the valedictorian, David commandeered one of his parent's labs to experiment in. During an experiment to recreate a Big Bang, the experiment went haywire and he was shunted out of reality and into the Edge of Eternity. There he saw the omniverse in all of its terrifying splendor. In an instant, he gaze met with that a metallic being who eclipsed him. And in that moment, he was back in his reality, amazed and his mind reeling, wondering. For an unknown quantity of time, David Edra spent time locked away in his lab. During that time, he spent it researching the science of higher dimensions, calculating how to travel to and fro between realities, and planning the creation of a machine that would allow him to travel between reality and dimensions. He was even declared legally dead, but it mattered little to him. The fruits of his labor blossomed and his machine was completed at last. As any good scientist would, he decided to run a series of trials and experiments on the machine to see the effects of dimensional travel on organic matter and, eventually, sapient life. The results indicated such travel was safe, as long as all safety procedures regarding the machine were followed, so he activated the machine and found himself in hyperspace, the location that he hypothesized the being he met originated from due to its appearance. He tried to be as cordial as possible to these beings, but he was captured immediately and interrogated by the government of their species. He told them the purpose of his trip to hyperspace. They forbade him from coming back to hyperspace under fear of death and then they (the Observers) released him back into 3D space, all the while destroying his machine in the process. After this ordeal, David published a scientific paper under a pseudonym on the physics of hyperspace and dimensional travel; this paper was highly controversial and debated by many of the greatest scientific minds of the time, some defending it and others trying to decry it. Soon afterwards, David began working on another project involving the perception of higher dimensions, such as hyperspace. But, these efforts were cut short by the arrival of the very beings who shunned his presence. They announced to the entire world that this reality was unfit for existence and had to be removed from totality. As expected, they were met with resistance from hero and villain alike in the metahuman community. Unfortunately, they were all dealt with zero effort on the part of the Illuminatus Quis, who summarily crushed them like a human would crush an insect. David, seeing this a prime opportunity to gain more knowledge, tried to bargain and reason with these cosmic beings from hyperspace, beings who were beyond human morality and reason. Either by dumb luck, his own genius, or some grand design, they agreed with David and he was taken to their creators, the Primordials. In the Primordial Hall, it was there that David was remade into a being far beyond humanity: a homo superior. He body was altered on an existential level by Illuminatus Quis tech and the power Primordials, his physical shell being changed to better support his new found powers and knowledge; the capabilities and knowledge of the Illuminatus Quis were bestowed upon him. He was told by his Illuminatus Quis superiors to use his powers in the same manner as they do, but to also clean up his home reality. David had other plans and vowed never to be ruled by these beings, these beings foolish enough to give him power. So, in a corner of totality away from the prying eyes of the Illuminatus Quis, he tinkered, experimented, and created. Lesser races that saw his creations and technology revered him as a god, but he cared little for that admiration. He had finally created a way to become more powerful than the Illuminatus Quis and possibly even the Primordials. He dubbed this creation the Omega Codec. Not wasting any time, he transported himself into the presence of his soon-to-be former superiors. He gave them an ultimatum: leave him alone for the rest of eternity and he wouldn't use the Omega Codec or try to excerise their now nonexistent authority over him and be defeated, but not destroyed. The Illuminatus Quis, doubting him and the code in tow, went with the latter option. The battle raged for what seemed like eons, shaking the very foundations of reality and causing spatio-temporal distortions throughout lower dimensional space. The Illuminatus Quis seemed to be gaining the upper-hand, but that was just David toying with them. David, siezing victory, activated his creation and decimated the Ilumminatus Quis with his new found power. Such power and their defeat attracted the ire of the Primordials, who instantly teleported him to the Primordial Hall. There, he was judged by the Prime Truth to determine what his punishment and its severity based on his actions. He was to be exiled to an obscure corner of totality for an eon, and the Prime Truth soon banished him. The Prime Truth also recreated the Illuminatus Quis who were his superiors and ordered them not to interfere or engage David Edra ever again. In his eyes, an eon was comparable to a day for normal humans. During his punishment, he created a Spatio-Temporal Observatory and took realities, sometimes entire multiverses, there to be studied and experimented on. When his sentence was over, he found his reality, a dead, broken shard ready to be wiped away. Thinking it still had some potential, his mind running through an infinite number of possibilities, he restored it back to its original state and took it to the Spatio-Temporal Observatory and thus his work began anew. Time Warping and Post-Time Warping: With his restored home reality stored inside the inner portion of his Spatio-Temporal Observatory, he began skimming through the timeline for all the knowledge he could gleam from it. He began to see temporal anomalies and paradoxes (some revolving around himself) and entered this reality, searching for the answer as well planning on manipulating this reality's timestream. Within, he was assaulted by knowledge of his future events in the past of the timeline that causes it to become what it did before his ascenscion. Wishing to preserve cauality and prevent temporal break down, he began by travelling to Lower Paleolithic era. Gathering up the most probable populations of humanity to survive and reproduce, he then performed genetic experiments on them, introducing several important gene sequences that would lay latent until certain envriomental stimuli were experience, such as his latest creation, the Meta Gene. This Meta Gene would later become active, granting humanity fantastic powers and kick starting the evolution of humanity into something greater than itself. However, such actions were not without consequence. These actions echoed through the annals of space-time through reality, creating a breakwall, a sort of space-time barrier that causes realities to split in two and makes time travel harder and more dangerous. This garnered the ephemeral attention of the Primordials, but they ultimately decided to leave it be. After this was completed, he left the Lower Paleolithic era and began time jumping to the beginnings of several civilizations, such as Atlantis; Ancient Egypt; the Mayans; and the Aztec Empire; and granted to each advanced knowledge of certain subjects and technology so advanced they thought it magical. Along with these gifts, he created their gods and had the worship these gods; however, he did something special for the Aztecs. For the Aztecs, he constructed a pocket reality, virtually unrecognizable from Earth, from a higher-dimensional mathematical algorithm and placed the Aztecs within it to experience the four worlds of their mythology and their destruction. In the meantime, he scattered some of his advanced technology across the timestream. After four cycles of creation and destruction occurred, he placed them back into his home reality and made his way to the time period where this all began. He had always wondered for an eternity of why his machine malfunctioned, despite it being in perfect condition and the physics behind its operation being checked countless times. And now he knew why. He had to sabotage his own machine for causality to be preserved and the timeline to finally be stabilized again. He made it to his lab several moments before the machine switched on. Scanning the event in time and the entire reality itself, he made a copy for later study. Afterwards, he resumed time and caused the machine to malfunction, causing his younger self to be thrust into the Edge of Eternity and to encounter a Illuminatus Quis for the first time. Even if he didn't do it, such inaction would have had no effect on him currently nor would it affect his past, as he existed outside of time retroactively now. With such tasks done, he stepped back outside of his home reality and studied its progression after his younger self left the timestream. He scanned and copied events here and there, but ultimately, there was nothing of value. Sure, humanity evolved and became a unviersal superpower, but that was to be expected. He then went back to study the progession of time should his machine have worked. He would have been be a world renowned scientist, but lacking in power and we be not even be remembered by humanity. His work with his former home reality completed, he placed it back into its multiverse and altered said multiverse and the universes within to correspond and adapt to the reintroduced reality. He then observed as they all changed, combined, and/or died. Finally done with this multiverse, he began to collect and experiment on the inhabitants of other universes and multiverses, occasionally gaining the ire of cosmic beings for such large-scale interference. Personal Info: Likes: Dislikes: Hobbies: Personality: Fighting Style: Base of Operations: The Spatio-Temporal Observatory Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet